If you Braid my hair, I'll Braid yours!
by Bluesky7
Summary: Bankotsu is taking a bath in a nearby hot spring, and Kagome accidentally joins him! When he thinks she's Jakotsu and wants her to braid his hair, how will she get out of it? Or will she? Now continued. Bank and Kagome meet once again, and things go awry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Blue: So… Another scenario that just sort of rattled about in my brain for a while... Hm, slight OOCness, but there are reasons for that… Alrighty then, enjoy!

**_If you braid my hair, I'll braid yours!_**

**One-shot?**

Kagome Higurashi stumbled into the small clearing, grinning at the sight of the steaming water.

_'Thank Kami! It feels like it's been ages since I last had a bath, and this is just what I need!'_ The young miko thought, quickly stripping before she stepped into the awaiting warmth of the hot spring. She let out a contented sigh of satisfaction, closing her eyes and allowing herself to sink into the water.

"Comforting, isn't it?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she had to stifle the urge to scream. There, lying in the middle of the hot spring was none other than the Shichinin-tai leader, Bankotsu. He was stretched languidly across a large rock, leaning back on his elbows so he was raised slightly out of the water. Beads of sweat rolled slowly down his sculpted chest, causing his long hair to cling to his torso and dip into the water. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight.

"Jakostu?"

Kagome tore her eyes away from his body, looking at his face. A small strip of cloth covered his eyes, hiding her true identity from his view. Bankotsu reached up towards the cloth, and Kagome quickly coughed, trying to deepen her voice.

"Ah… Yes, comforting."

"Jakotsu, are you alright? Your voice is squeaking…"

"Um… The vapors are starting to clog my throat."

Bankotsu grinned, letting his hand fall back into the water. Suddenly he gathered his hair together, throwing it over his shoulder as he turned over so his chest was pressing against the rock.

_'Aw, and he has such great abs, too…'_ Kagome thought in disappointment, before mentally smacking herself.

"Well? Are you going to braid or not?" His impatient and cocky tone was starting to grate on Kagome's nerves, but she bit back her angry retort and moved so that she was directly behind Bankotsu. Her fingers began to shake as she separated his hair while still trying to keep her chest from brushing his back.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

But, despite her worries about being found out, Kagome deftly began to plait Bankotsu's thick hair, unconsciously reveling in the luxurious feeling of it.

_'I wonder how they get their hair like this… If only my hair was this soft! I mean, I really need to change conditioners…'_ Kagome ignored her random thoughts, chalking it up to the near death situation she was currently in.

When Kagome finished with Bankotsu's hair, she used one of the hair ties around her wrist to hold the braid in place. She had brought them for Sango, but that didn't really matter right now, considering the fact that she was standing behind an infamous assassin…

Without warning Bankotsu spun around, grabbing Kagome's wrists and pulling her flush against his chest. The knife he held had missed its mark, for he had anticipated a male with a broader build. He hissed in surprise, obviously not expecting the intruder to be female.

"Inuyasha's wench?"

Though Kagome was scared, embarrassed, and very self conscious at the moment, her anger overrode all other emotions. With a snarl of pure animalistic ferocity she wrenched her arms free of Bankotsu's grip, and she moved back from him slightly.

"I am **not** Inuyasha's wench! My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!" Kagome punctuated each of her words with a hard jab at Bankotsu's stomach. When she was finished, she crossed her arms over her breasts, a slight flush arising in her cheeks. As Bankotsu stared at her, however, she realized exactly what she had just done.

In the blink of an eye he had turned her around, and began braiding her hair.

"Wha-"

"It's only fair that I braid yours. Jakotsu never gets my braid right." Bankotsu used the strip of material that had once covered his eyes, and bound her hair so the braid would stay. As if coming to an agreement, the two exited the water, quickly putting on their clothes.

"We won't speak of this to anyone." Bankotsu said, turning away from Kagome.

"I agree…"

And with that, the two walked in opposite directions. Kagome looked over her shoulder once, only to find that Bankotsu had disappeared.

"Oy, wench, you were gone for far too long! And what the hell is with your hair?"

Kagome only smiled fondly as she fingered the end of her braid.

"I kind of like it…"

**Owari**

Blue: Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it… I have no idea where it came from, and it's probably a rushed. It's not my fault! My muse is an evil Teddy Bear named Scorpion, so don't judge me! Anyway… R/R, and tell me what you think!


	2. October

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine!

Blue: Well... This is kind of like a sequel to my other Bankotsu x Kagome fic, and I'm not even sure if it will stay posted. It's kind of like a test of sorts, just to see if it flows well with the rest of the story. Don't be surprised if I delete this chapter entirely, because I'm still not sure if I want to continue on this. This also doesn't have the same light humor that the first one did, so sorry! If I do make any more chapters, there will be humor in those.

_**

* * *

**_

_**October Nights**_

It was a cool October night, a slight chill flitting throughout the trees. A thin layer of snow had accumulated on the ground, even though it was quite early in the season. The snow around the bone eaters well was undisturbed, except for a trail of footprints leading directly into the well. Not a thing moved in the small clearing, belying the hidden danger.

Kagome's head poked over the well's rim, her eyes darting around in apprehension. When she saw no one, she heaved herself over the edge of the well, panting lightly as she pulled her large bag up as well. A pair of amused blue gray eyes followed her progress, narrowing slightly as she sat precariously on the well, feet dangling down into the inky depths.

"Geeze, I really need to get a smaller bag..." Her mumbled comment only fueled the silent laughter of the camouflaged watcher.

Though he had once thought her an ordinary human, her actions of only a week before had drastically changed his opinion of her. She was anything **but** normal! It was safe to say that Bankotsu was obsessed with our favorite heroine...

She had been on his mind since their little rendezvous in the hot spring, and no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to forget her. His comrades had noticed his complete distraction, and Jakotsu had even commented on it. She was affecting his entire _life_, and for some reason, he didn't mind.

"Kagome, you're back!" A ball of orange fuzz slammed into the young miko, and with a surprised gasp she fell straight into the well. As she began to feel the familiar tingling of the well's magic, she was roughly grabbed around the waist and hauled up into the air.

"Wha-" Kagome was abruptly set back on her feet, Shippo still clutched in her arms.

"K-Kagome? What just happened?" Shippo asked, eyes wide.

"I'm not sure, Shippo. One second we were falling, and the next…"

Kagome quickly looked around, trying to find the person who had stopped them from falling. At the back of her mind she knew who it was, but she just couldn't allow herself to believe the thought. If it **was** him, what was he _doing_?

_'This would be so much easier if I could just forget him…'_ Kagome thought, brow furrowing in concentration. She tried to sense where his exact location was, but failed.

"Well… Thank you…" She whispered.

"Kagome, who are you talking to?" Shippo asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"No one Shippo, no one…"

Kagome looked around one last time, before shouldering her bulky backpack, and walking down the path.

**OOooOOooOO**

When Kagome walked into the hut, Inuyasha immediately leapt up, about to reprimand her for being late. After her scent hit his nose, however, the comment died on his lips.

"Kagome… Are you sick?" He asked, highly confused by the way she smelled.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? If I was sick, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" Though Kagome hadn't meant to speak in such a harsh tone, her constant thoughts of the Shichinin-tai leader frustrating and confused her.

Inuyasha looked taken aback, and Kagome found herself under the worried gaze of her friends. Her eye twitched slightly, and she quickly put Shippo on the ground.

"I'm going for a walk." She said, making an abrupt about face, and leaving her startled friends behind.

**OOooOOooOO**

_'What is **wrong** with me? This is Bankotsu we're talking about, fearless and cruel leader of the Shichinin-tai!'_

Just thinking of the blue eyed assassin caused butterflies to appear in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Kagome shoved the unwanted emotions away, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Why is this happening?"

"Yes _Kagome_, why **is** this happening?"

Kagome whirled around with a start, her heart jumping into her throat. She blinked once, making sure she was actually seeing who she thought she was.

"B-Bankotsu?"

**FIN**

* * *

Blue: So, any feedback would be great. It's short, I know, but, as I have said, it's just a test to see if I can keep going with this. R/R, yes? 


	3. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Blue: well… I guess I might as well get this over with… I'm sorry it's been so long! Hopefully this will make up for some of the time… And I can't believe I'm still getting reviews. Honestly, I had thought my account on was pretty dead. Thanks everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**A Whole New World**

**- One Month Later -**

"Inuyasha!"

The cry left her too late, and the hanyou was thrown into the tree behind him. Kagome turned ashen. She started forward, but was immediately stopped in her tracks when a familiar back blocked her view.

"Don't you even dare, wench!" The feminine voice made Kagome cringe, and she backed away in trepidation.

"J-Jakotsu…" She stuttered, wringing her hands in anxiousness.

The transvestite turned around to peer at her, a scowl marring his usually jovial features.

"Look witch, it wasn't my choice! If I had my way, Inu and I would be riding off into the sunset blazing a trail that only true loves could! Bank, however, has different plans. He says you're not to get involved!" Jakotsu's eyes narrowed at the slight girl, curiosity welling up in his chest. Although he detested women, even he could tell that Kagome was different. Ever since Bankotsu had returned from his bath forever and a day ago, there was little else the mercenary leader could talk about. It was oddly disconcerting, seeing as Bankotsu had never invested this much interest in a girl before.

"But-"

"Wench, you will do as brother Bankotsu says! I don't know why he's doing this, but I trust his judgment. The only reason you're even alive right now is because of him!"

Kagome looked helplessly back at Inuyasha's still form, desperate to reach him. He was her best friend and had been her protector for over two years. She would have been lost in the feudal era without him.

"Can't I just.."

Jakotsu let out a sigh of annoyance before swiftly picking Kagome up and throwing her over his shoulder. 'That's it. I'm through just waiting around for answers… Bank will know what to do with her.'

And so, ignoring her protests and occasional elbow jabs in the back, Jakotsu carried Kagome away from the hanyou, a grim smirk on his lips.

**OOoOO**

"Oh brother Bankotsu, I have a present for you!" Jakotsu sang out in a cheery voice. He hat taken Kagome to the bandits' hideout just because Bankotsu had stood him up at the rendezvous point. Halfway there, Kagome had given up trying to annoy him, so Jakotsu was in a great mood.

"Jakotsu, what-"

Bankotsu emerged from the cave that served as their base of operations only to freeze in shock.

"You didn't show up, so I took it upon myself to bring her here. Now will you explain to me why you've been leaving every night for the past two weeks to visit this bitch?"

Kagome looked at Bankotsu hopelessly, shrugging her shoulders and mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Bankotsu sighed, shaking his head.

"Jakotsu put Kagome down…"

Jakotsu's eyes widened and he almost laughed aloud. He dropped Kagome unceremoniously onto the ground and placed his hands on his hips, his gaze demanding an explanation.

Bankotsu, while angry at the way Jakotsu had treated Kagome, knew he wouldn't be able to go to her without first giving a reason as to why he would do such a thing.

"Jakotsu, it's really quite simple. Bankotsu has been using me to get to Inuyasha. He threatened to rape me if I didn't cooperate."

Bankotsu stared openmouthed at Kagome, not knowing what to say. She had protected him even at the cost of her own dignity. 'Wait… Rape?!?'

"Kagome…" He warned her quietly.

Jakotsu glanced between the two, feeling as if he was missing something. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Kagome rose from where she had been seated on the ground. She dusted the back of her clothes off as best she could before looking over at the two killers.

"Well, now that we've got that matter cleared up, can you please take me back to my camp now?"

"W-What?? I go to all this trouble to bring you here only to receive a lame ass answer like that and you expect me to take you back?!? Tch, you can find your own way back, bitch!"

Bankotsu shook his head, taking Kagome's arm and leading her away from the cave.

"I'll take you back." He mumbled, earning a glare from Jakotsu as he did.

"But she -"

"I'll be back soon. Wait for the others to get here and then inform them that we need to find a new base due to your carelessness."

With that, the two disappeared from the clearing, leaving a seething Jakotsu behind.

**OOoOO**

Kagome and Bankotsu walked in silence for a time until they were sure they were out of earshot.

"RAPE?!?" Bankotsu snarled, turning his furious gaze on Kagome's shaking form. She had a hand over her mouth to keep the giggles from escaping, but her shoulders still shook with silent mirth. Bankotsu fumed while Kagome got herself under control, his ego slightly bruised by the atrocity she had accused him of. He didn't **have** to rape people. They fell all over him!

"Oh Bankotsu, it was a good excuse! Besides, Jakotsu bought it, didn't he?"

"Well maybe he did, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point, hm? Our friends are enemies, Bankotsu. Would he really have been okay with you and me hanging out?"

"I -"

"No. He would have ripped me to shreds and then mocked you for the rest of your life. Or something along those lines… You would have grown to resent and eventually hate the very memory of me. Do you really want that to happen?"

Bankotsu was silent, a grim expression overtaking his features. The return trip to Inuyasha's Wood was quiet, causing Kagome to shift uncomfortably. She was just itching to ask Bankotsu why he was acting this way, but he was so on edge that she decided against it.

When the two reached the Bone Eater's Well, Bankotsu turned back the way he had come without another word. Kagome watched him leave, a frown settling itself on her lips.

"Bankotsu!"

The young assassin stopped but did not turn around. Kagome walked after him, taking hesitant steps until she was directly behind him. She wrapped her arms around Bankotsu from behind, resting her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you…"

Bankotsu froze, his heart beat speeding up against his will. He had honestly tried to stem the growing feelings of attraction he felt for Kagome. Unfortunately, his curiosity and her nimble fingers had drawn him back to her camp the week after their first meeting. She had been surprised, but she hadn't commented on his appearance other then a startled exclamation of his name. At first they hadn't talked, she had just braided his hair in silence. After that, he had come every night. Eventually they had started talking, but now… Well, he didn't want to think about it.

"I know we're supposed to be enemies, but I don't want that. Please…"

Bankotsu was startled out of his reverie by her soft spoken words. He gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to twist around and embrace her in return.

"Kagome, you know – "

"KAGOME!"

Kagome and Bankotsu shot away from each other at the loud cry.

"Bankotsu, if Inuyasha find you here he'll try to tear you apart. Go!"

Bankotsu hesitated, searching her eyes, trying to make her understand.

"Bankotsu!" She yelled, making shooing motions with her hands.

Still Bankotsu resisted her urging, wanting to see Inuyasha's face when he found them together. He wanted to make the hanyou jealous, wanted to make him understand that Kagome didn't belong to anyone.

Kagome could almost hear Inuyasha coming as he got closer and closer to them. In a last desperate act, Kagome grabbed Bankotsu and pushed him into the well. Bankotsu instinctively wrapped his arms around Kagome, his eyes widening in surprise as the two plummeted down into the well shaft.

**-o-**

"Kagome!!"

Inuyasha burst into the well clearing, Tetsusaiga gripped tightly in his hand. He stopped in confusion when he saw the empty clearing. Kagome's scent permeated the area, obscuring anything that could have given Inuyasha a hint as to where she was. For some reason, her scent was stronger than usual and Inuyasha was having a hard time concentrating.

"Where… Sango, Miroku!"

Sango and Miroku, who had been tending to the wounds Inuyasha had received from Jakotsu, had been left in the dust when Inuyasha first noticed Kagome's scent in the air. He had been absolutely livid about being caught unaware, and had been fighting the two for over an hour, trying to go after Kagome.

"Inuyasha... (huff)… You should be resting." Miroku leaned over, placing his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

"Guys, she was just here!"

"Who was just here?"

Three pairs of shocked eyes turned towards the well where Kagome was just climbing out of. Inuyasha gaped at her, his ears flattening in aggravation.

"But… I could have sworn… What happened with Jakotsu?!?"

"Oh… Heh… When he turned to deal with you, I called him a cross dressing whore and ran. I made it to the well before he had a chance to oven enter the clearing, so he didn't see me jump in. Oh! I forgot my bag! Give me a second, will you Inuyasha?"

With that, Kagome leapt back down the well, leaving a bewildered group behind.

**OOoOO**

Bankotsu stared around him in awe, his mouth wide open.

"What is this?"

"Awesome, isn't it?! My mom says it's the worst game ever, but I love it!! Kagome bought it for me last year when Inuyasha let her back for a week for Christmas!!"

Kagome burst into the house, eyes wide and breathing labored.

"Souta!! You can't just… Do this to some from the Feudal Era!!" She yelled.

Bankotsu looked up, confusion clouding his face.

"Kagome… Where are we?"

Kagome sighed, taking Bankotsu's arm and leading him into the kitchen.

"It would take a very long time to explain how any of this works, so I want you to just trust me. I'm not from your time… This is 500 years in the future. I'm a time-traveler, Bankotsu… Can you nod your head if you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Bankotsu nodded, the confusion dissipating slightly.

"The well is a portal between our two eras. I'm not sure why it let you through with me. Possibly because you're so connected to the jewel shards inside of you, possibly because you were holding on to me..."

(BING)

The toaster took this opportunity to shoot toast into the air, completely startling Bankotsu. Without a sound his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he keeled over.

Kagome sighed, staring down at the mercenary's prone form. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Blue: alright, so that wasn't so bad. I wrote it a while ago but never posted it, so forgive the errors and such. As always, read and review, let me know what you think. Give me some ideas and whatnot; I'm always open to suggestions! 


End file.
